


Step Below Sexual

by l3tsgetph4sical



Category: BambinoBecky
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical
Relationships: Bambinobecky/ChiWithAC
Kudos: 2





	Step Below Sexual

Becky and Chi had just finished filming an episode of StepBelowHumble and had an hour left of studio time. They were trying to come up with ideas of how to spend time wisely. Becky couldn't get a fan suggestion out of her head; OnlyFans.

Becky and Chi were both down to do it. Both were dressed for the occasion, Becky with a skin-tight white top and white leggings, Chi wearing a long thin tight green dress.

The two started to kiss. This was a passionate French kiss. It went on for several minutes before Chi lay Beck down on the ground. Chi started to straddle on Becky's leg while taking off Becky's top, revealing big juicy tits. Chi bent over and started to suck Becky's tits, revealing her big asst and tight kickers to the canmra under her dress. Becky had dreamed of this, being fucked by her big blonde friend.

Chi started to lick her fingers as she rubbed Becky's hard tits. She started to rub Becky's nethers through the leggings. Becky moaned hard at this as Chi ripped off the leggings. She rubbed Becky's increasingly wet pussy lips and clit. Becky was moaning hard. Chi put her finger in Becky's pussy. It was tight. Chi began to fingerfuck her friend who was moaning. She kept fingering and eventually had 3 fingers in. She moved in and started to lick Becky's pussy. Becky moaning made Chi want to do it more. She fingered Becky's arsehole as she shoved her tongue in and out of Becky's cunt. Becky came into Chi's face, but they weren't done yet.

Chi lay out on the floor as Becky kissed her. Becky then moved to take off Chi's sexy dress. She was astonished at Chi's body. She had huge tits and a huge ass. Becky sucked on Chi's rock hard nipples for minutes and played with her pussy. Chi was beginning to moan. Becky moved onto her pussy and she licked Chi's clit as the blonde girl moaned. Becky did the sane as Chi did to her, tonguefucking Chi while fingering her ass. Chi came all over Becky's face.

Both girls kissed and licked the cum off each other's faces. They then loweted into a position to do something extreme.  
They started scissoring. Both girl's pussies rubbing off each other's and load moans everywhere. They came into each other's cunts and fell to the floor. 

This was the best sex either girl had ever had. And they were about to make bags of cash from it on OnlyFans. Ein-win.


End file.
